The Point of View of a Legionary in The 10th Century
An old book published by Sir Puck after translating the Romikkan Script found nearly 300 years ago from 1522 A.T.F- My last orders before the Apocalypse were to be transferred from the Thirteenth Northern Legion to the Third Acrabian Legion. I remember being a guard in the Northern part of Orbis. Each province in Orbis was divided up. you had Romikka,Prima Rakta,The Northern Vaedesian Praetor,The Southern Vaedesian Praetor and nearly a thousand more in the Empire. I was stationed in The Northern Vaedesian Praetor. Not much happened here except politics and traders. The last of the Northern Clans were subjugated by the Third Legion nearly two centuries ago. Well in this part of the North at least. There are still large parts we have not conquered from what i remembered. Though that is off topic my story starts here. I woke up like i usually did every day,ate my rations and put on my Lorica HegminSegmintata. If you don't know what that is the shoulders are plates while the torso is chain mail or sometimes scale armor. Anyways i put on my armor my helmet and met my Centurion for orders. The man was old and battered with scars everywhere some soldiers joke about how his time was over due but in reality he acted like he just got the job and at the age of fifty four he seemed like he was twenty two and ready to go into any battle. Nevertheless he looked up from a paper he had in his hand and gave a small smile. You could see his aged teeth when he did and smell his breath fresh with ale from the camps tavern. He looked around and started pointing at several soldiers to gather their things. He once again faced me and said "You already have your things,well i have orders to send you to a new legion and before you asked me why i have no idea." I looked at him with confusion but never the less pondered about what he had said. I have been transferred from legions before they were never to far away from eachother so i shrugged and asked "To which legion now?" He turned and looked at me you could see he was very tired as he usually wakes up a few hours before we do but still he stood strong and tall. He looked around the mountain range and then looked back at me. I was confused on why he was taking so long but he reluctantly nudged out the words "The Third Acrabian Legion". It took me a minute to realize i was going to be transferred thousands of miles away to Acrabia to join the some Legion i didn't know about. I looked at him and asked "Wait isn't that a Auxiliary Legion". The Centurion noticed my question but took a few minutes to reply. He was busy looking at the names on the paper and waiting for the Wagon Transports. He finally got to me again and replied "No they are Romikkan Blood born in Acrabia now get to your transport" I saw the wagon climbing up the hill slowly with a loud creaking noises as it look in ill shape. I Grabbed my bags out of my tents and began to board. The more i thought about it, it made sense we had nearly ten Legions from Acrabia. During the conquest of Titus his wife was killed by the Acrabians. On his deathbed he remembered this and when distributing land amongst his sons he gave the Acrabian Born son only two of the cities of Acrabia out of the five major ones. Those cities were Iztabul and Azari. The other three went to the Romikkan Born son. Those cities were Sultania,Carigo, and Jeru. Acrabia was the smallest of Titus's Empires while Romikka was the Biggest. It took me about three months to get to the Legions current post and i was surprised that i was transported to the city of Maxima. Maxima was a city on the Far Southern Shores of Orbis. When i got there i was given a paper on what my job was and why i was there it read. -You have been moved to the Third Acrabian Legion. Your job will be simple to put down a rebellion in Danika lead by one of the Regional Governors named Quintus Servilius. The Summary of this is he was well loved in his Regional Theater. He has won the senatorial election for seventeen years in a row. Until his Rival Maximus who was a well known politician convinced the Emperor himself to move a large tribe called the Velti Tribe. The Velti were put on Government owned land after a massive resettlement. However Quintus's province has fallen under the population standard, and is under 30,000 people. There for the tribe will be moved there so it meets standards and so a seat in the senate does not need to be dropped. The Tribe greatly loves Maximus and if they moved there Quintus would lose seeing the tribe has a total population of 112,000 People. When Quintus did not get his demands he gather his loyal populace and barricaded himself in the Regional Capital city of Barbudica. You have been reassigned Legions to help meet this Rebellion and to put an end to it as the Third Legion is too busy in the New Lands to meet and quell this Rebellion after that you will be moved West to the steppe to deal with the Palax Empire declaration of war. Good luck legionnaire!- When I saw this i realized how bad i had gotten it. For the first time I had been put on the front lines. I have never fought and actual battle nor did i really want too. I joined the legion to Escape a gang that i owed a debt to not fight a bunch of bloodthirsty rebels and a Empire of Nomadic Tulks and Mugols. Well if i do die then please who ever reads this note make sure it reaches the last person who didn't abandon me....my mother.